Noche fría
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Ese día, era 31 de Octubre. Halloween. Era una noche fría. La noche en que James y Lily fueron asesinados.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-__Lo escrito en __cursiva __son fragmentos sacados de __Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban__. Edición Salamandra, página 152._

_

* * *

  
_

Ese día, era 31 de Octubre. Halloween. Era una noche fría. Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, por lo que todo alrededor estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Oscuridad. A pesar de que fuera de día, para todos los magos y brujas, siempre era oscuridad. Lord Voldemort ganaba fuerzas día con día; más seguidores, más muertes, más lágrimas.

En el Valle de Godric, se encontraba un matrimonio abrazado observando a su hijo dormir. La mujer, que era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, deslizó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo que ahora descansaba en su cuna. Lo estaba acariciando suavemente, cuando sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Giró lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos castaños de su esposo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente y se sonrieron con amor.

El _tic tac_ del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en esa casa. Tenían todas las luces prendidas, pues en esos tiempos, era la única fuente de luz que los rodeaba. El matrimonio Potter se quedó observando a su pequeño mientras éste, ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, sonreía. De pronto, el bebé se despertó lentamente y abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda, iguales a los de su madre.

-Ya despertó.-dijo James soltando la cintura de su esposa para cargar a su hijo.

Lily solamente asintió y siguió a su esposo, que se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, gracias.-contestó James mientras se sentaba en una silla con el bebé en brazos.

Lily fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó todo lo necesario para hacer emparedados. Cuando terminó de hacerlos, su hijo comenzó a llorar. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia Harry y lo tomó en brazos mientras James la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres la mejor madre que alguien pueda tener.-le dijo él provocando que la pelirroja sonriera y se acercara a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tú el mejor padre.

James sonrió y siguió con sus ojos el camino que Lily hacía de nuevo hacia la alacena en busca de la leche en polvo para Harry.

-Lily, si quieres voy a acostar a Harry mientras le preparas el biberón.-se ofreció James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias cariño, toma.-le dijo Lily dándole a Harry que observaba a su padre curiosamente.

-Vamos.-le dijo tiernamente mientras Lily lo seguía con la mirada sonriendo.

La pelirroja esperó a que James entrara al cuarto y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Y comenzó a llorar. No sabía porqué pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Tal vez era intuición femenina, tal vez estaba demasiado asustada con todo lo que les estaba pasando pero lo cierto era que sentía una opresión en el pecho.

De pronto, se comenzó a reír.

"Lily, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?", se dijo a sí misma negando divertida con la cabeza.

Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a preparar la comida de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del pequeño, se encontraba Harry en los brazos de su padre mientras éste lo mecía alrededor de la habitación. James se cansó, por lo que tomó asiento, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

-¿Con que no te gusta que me siente?-le dijo James con una ceja alzada volviendo a levantarse.

Por respuesta, Harry lo miró con intensidad.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes-le dijo su papá acariciándolo suavemente-Son iguales a los de tu madre.

En ese momento, entró Lily a la habitación agitando el biberón de Harry, con lo que al bebé le brillaron los ojos al saber que iba a recibir alimento.

-Ven, amor.-le dijo Lily sonriéndole al bebé mientras estiraba los brazos.

Harry no se hizo esperar y estiró sus manitas hacia Lily para que ésta la cargara. La mujer se sentó en la mecedora y en cuando lo hizo, habló.

-James, cielo, olvidé nuestra comida en la cocina.-le dijo sonriéndole inocentemente.

-No importa cariño, voy por ella.-le dijo James mientras bajaba hacia la cocina.

En cuanto puso su pie en el último escalón, una explosión vino de la entrada principal. James sacó su varita con el corazón a punto de salirse. Fue lentamente hacia allá y sólo le bastó ver a un hombre cubierto en una túnica negra, para saber de quién se trataba. Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos, a la vez que subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!-gritó a todo pulmón-Lily…es él.-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba ella y su hijo.

Lily no necesitó que le explicara, pues sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su esposo. Rápidamente cogió una cobija para Harry y protegida por James, que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta trasera. Pensaron que habían logrado escapar, pero se equivocaron.

-¿Van a alguna parte, Potter?-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras mirando con sus ojos negros a James.

James ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Tomó a Lily de la mano, mientras que ella sostenía a Harry con la otra y comenzaron a correr hacia la chimenea. Tomaron polvos flu y entraron, mientras veían cómo la figura negra se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Creen que soy tan estupido para no cerrar la red de polvos flu?-les dijo divertido-Y tampoco intenten aparecerse, de eso también me encargué.

Lily y James se miraron realmente asustados.

-Miren, hagamos un sencillo trato-dijo Voldemort sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala-Sólo entréguenme a su hijo y ustedes quedarán libres.

Y antes de que James pudiera hablar, Lily habló.

-Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca.-le dijo con una voz tan segura que ni ella sabía de dónde la había sacado.

Voldemort se paró rápidamente del sillón y apuntó a Lily en el cuello.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, sangre sucia.-le siseó en un susurro.

James apuntó con su varita a Voldemort, colocándose de forma protectora enfrente de Lily y mirándolo con una mueca de asco, también habló.

-¿Por qué quieres matarnos?-le dijo con un tono realmente frió-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hicimos?-dijo apuntando a Lily, a él mismo y a Harry que dormía profundamente en brazos de la pelirroja.

Pero Voldemort no contestó. Les dio la espalda mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Error. Jamás debió de haberse volteado.

Giró de nuevo para acabar con todo de una vez y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el matrimonio Potter se dirigía a la salida. Pero de nuevo, Voldemort fue más rápido. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, cerró todas las puertas de salida por lo que obligó a James y a Lily a subir al cuarto del pequeño, aun con Harry en brazos.

-James, ¿por qué subimos? ¡No hay salida!-dijo Lily con los ojos húmedos, pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos.

-Shhh, tranquila, tengo una idea.-dijo James abrazándola brevemente mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Pero James no alcanzó a darle la idea a Lily, pues en ese momento, Voldemort entró al cuarto y apuntó al joven Potter mientras lo miraba con odio. James sólo fue capaz de articular una pequeña frase.

-¡Lily, corre!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras él también sacaba su varita para apuntar a Voldemort.

Pero no llegó ni siquiera a alzarla, pues una luz verde se dirigió hacia él, sin que James pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Se quedó paralizado y la última imagen que pudo ver en vida, fue la de su esposa llorando, abrazando a Harry contra sí y corriendo hacia la ventana.

Lily Potter se quedó estática y sus ojos verdes no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a correr por su cara. Apretó a Harry y comenzó a dirigirse a la ventana sin saber qué hacer. James no le dijo cuál era la idea que había tenido y ahora ella estaba atrapada con su hijo y sin poder hacer nada, porque tirarse por la ventana, claramente no era una opción. Se maldijo interiormente por haber dejado la varita en la cocina.

-Evans, sólo entrégame a tu hijo y te dejaré seguir.-le dijo Voldemort mientras ahora se dirigía hacia ella con la mirada fija en Harry, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

_-A Harry no. A Harry no.__ A __Harry no, por favor._

_-Apártate estúpida, apártate…_

_-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar…_

-Yo decidiré a quién voy a matar. Ahora ¡entrégame a tu hijo! Maldita sangre sucia.

_-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad…_

-Lord Voldemort no tiene piedad de nadie y menos de alguien inferior como tú-contestó Voldemort- Dámelo o no me quedará otra opción que matarte.

-Mátame a mí pero deja a Harry en paz-contestó Lily recuperándose de su ataque de pánico que la había obligado a rogarle a Voldemort-Nunca, jamás, te entregaré a mi hijo, primero muerta.-dijo Lily muy segura de sí misma aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Voldemort no pudo más que sonreír. Pobre ilusa. Sangre sucia, tenía que ser. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba con claridad? Si la mataba, él se quedaría con Harry y lo mataría. Así de fácil. Claro, pero lo que él no sabía, era que Lily tenía un as bajo la manga. Ella estaba conciente de la magia antigua que podía invocar si llegaba el caso en el que tuviera que usarla.

-Apártate-le dijo el hombre apuntándola directamente con su varita-Entrégame a tu hijo o no me quedará alternativa.

Y Lily no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Jamás te entregaré a mi hijo.

Un rayo de luz verde se dirigió hacia ella y Lily sabía que no podía hacer nada. Besó a Harry en la frente y el rayo impactó contra su pecho.

Y en esa noche fría de Halloween, Lily y James Potter desaparecieron de la vida de Harry. Para siempre.

0-0-0-0-0

Harry se despertó sobresaltado con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Había soñado de nuevo con ellos. Los tiempos oscuros de nuevo asechaban al mundo mágico. La oscuridad de nuevo tomaba poder. Y él, el elegido, era el único capaz de acabar con ella.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y corrió el dosel para observar a sus compañeros. Todos dormían profundamente; algunos de hecho sonreían. Pero él no podía. Hacía mucho que no sonreía y temía que pronto olvidara cómo hacerlo. Pero es que para él, las risas y las bromas ya no tenían lugar en su mente. En su mente sólo habitaba un solo objetivo: Matar a Lord Voldemort.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando en vano alejar esos pensamientos y fue hacia la ventana para situarse junto a ella. Afuera se soltaba una tormenta. Se quedó observando durante un buen rato los terrenos de Hogwarts y sin quererlo, volvió a recordar el sueño. Y por primera vez en muchos años, Harry Potter lloró.

Lloró porque ya no soportaba esa presión. Lloró porque sentía que ya nada valía la pena. Lloró por sus padres, por Sirius, por Dumbledore y por todos aquellos inocentes que habían muerto a manos del mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Lloró porque ya no podía seguir.

Luego de unos momentos, llevó su mano a sus mejillas y limpió las lágrimas saladas que caían de sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Los ojos de su madre. Volvió la vista a la ventana y un muchacho algo pálido le devolvió la mirada. Se levantó y se sentó en su cama observando el portarretrato que descansaba en su mesita de noche, donde una pelirroja y un hombre de cabello negro azabache se abrazaban felizmente saludando a la cámara con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Y sonrió.

Lo haría por ellos. Mataría a Lord Voldemort por ellos.

Por ellos, él ganaría la guerra.

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y corrió las cortinas, ahora durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que él no daba. Era tanto el sueño que tenía que no se dio cuenta que a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, un ciervo galopaba felizmente alrededor del lago.

El ciervo miró la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor con sus ojos castaños y sonrió.

Y bajo una tenue niebla, desapareció.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Ayer hubo un fallo en el servicio de Internet, por lo que yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que del aburrimiento terminé por escribir este fic. Críticas, tomates, comentarios…todo eso me lo puedes decir en un review :)

_-Bianca._


End file.
